Link, the Hero of Time
by kickkeitarofan
Summary: Fourth chapter is here! This is my personal favorite, so no flames k? R&R and R&R, and when u R&R please dont email me off fanfic, login and review at the bottom of the story page!
1. A strange beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters....  
  
Chapter 1: The story of the Goddesses  
  
In an uncharted forest, just a bit off Hyrule plains, there was a little boy not ten years old writing in a diary. This boy is considered odd among the Kokiri, which are the forest children. All Kokiri children receive their fairy's at 7 years of age. This boy's name is Link. Link is now ten and has yet to receive his fairy. On Link's seventh birthday he did not get a fairy. That day was the worst day of his life. Mido formed a gang and made fun of Link making Link sensitive to anyone calling him names. After that day he spent most of his time reading, or crying silently on the edge of his bed. As he cried, painful memories flashed through his head. He remembered the one time that Mido threw his old Diary in the lake. Link had always been able to not cry in front of Mido's gang but Link fell to his knees and started crying. Mido simply laughed and pushed him in the lake. The only person he had always been able to count on was Saria. Saria always stood up for Link. At night she would read him stories so he would not toss and turn at night. She was in his opinion, the best Kokiri the forest had ever seen. Unfortunately a conversation going on in a small shrine with a sacred tree would change all of that.  
  
The Great Deku Tree is the mighty guardian of the forest. He decides who gets in or out. He was talking to a fairy by the name Navi, who would become very important to the Hero of Time. And this is where the Hero of Time's Legacy begins....  
  
"Navi, come Hither to me"  
  
"Yes Great Deku Tree" Navi said with a hint of nervousness in her voice  
  
"It is finally time for the boy without a fairy to begin his quest as Hero of Time" Said the Great Deku Tree solemnly  
  
Moments later...  
  
"This would be faster if the Deku Tree had taken my jetpack proposal into consideration, the cheapo only uses our funding money to buy rice cakes for himself. Bleccchhh" Navi muttered miserably  
  
She arrived at Link's house to find him sitting there waiting for her.  
  
"Link, I'm SUPPOSED to wake up"!!!! Navi screeched  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are" he replied, so he pulled up his covers and fell right asleep  
  
"Link, get up" Navi said miserably, Link sat up and Navi continued 'The Great Deku Tree wants you"  
  
"Ok" replied a happy Link  
  
On their way to "The Great Deku Tree" they passed the Kokiri Shop and a small Kokiri Girl sitting on top of the roof shouted out to Link  
  
"Dah, dee, dah, dee, dah, dee, dah" was all that Link could possibly understand because Navi was yelling at the top of her lungs "Hey, look, Listen, Hey, look, Listen, Hey, look, Listen....  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Link screamed and took out a straw for his pocket. Since Link wasn't fond of the idea of Navi being in his mouth he stuck her in a puddle of water, loaded her in the straw and shot the girl in the forehead. The girl fell off the roof and got knocked unconscious. Link was in a bad mood now and decided he needed some real weapons. He walked into the shop. The shopkeeper just saw what happened, so when Link asked for a shield, he was given it without question. After that he searched Kokiri Village high and low but couldn't find any sign of a sword but, Navi did.  
  
"Hey Link, I saw a sign that said "Kokiri sword inside"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Link crawled through hole the sign had indicated. He found a square maze with a large boulder rolling around the maze. Link ran as fast as he could to a treasure chest off a little trail from the maze. Link approached it cautiously then opened it. He pulled out the Kokiri sword, which has been in many Kokiri Legends.  
  
"Oh boy, a neat sword. I'm going use this to slice my cabbage" Link Shouted with joy  
  
After Link sliced his cabbage Link went to The Great Deku Tree's shrine entrance where Mido stood guard.  
  
"You get through without a fairy, a shield, or a sword Mr. No Fairy" Mido smirked  
  
Link snickered and showed Mido his fairy, shield, sword...  
  
Mido stood in shock, the recovered and said "you have to really own it, stealer"  
  
"Your calling me a thief?' Link raged furiously  
  
Link grabbed his sword and hit Mido in the head with it knocking him out. Navi simply stared at the strange and violent scene with Link standing on  
  
Mido, and Mido half dead....  
  
They entered a little pathway leading to the Deku Tree where they encountered "Vicious plants" as Link said...  
  
"Link' Navi said "it's a deku baba, chop off its head with your sword, when it attacks, block it with your shield'  
  
Link did so and killed it. He encountered two more and did the same. They reached the Deku Tree. Link walked forward. He thought "Man this thing is HUGE!!!"  
  
"Link, your test of courage begins inside of me. Great Evil Lurks in the depths of me" The Great Deku Tree murmured  
  
Link pulls out notebook and writes this down  
  
"Now enter me and vanquish this evil' The Great Deku Tree murmured  
  
The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth and Link cautiously entered into the unknown....  
  
Link stepped inside and peeked around. He saw three deku babas. He quickly killed them, and they were holding a deku stick and nut. Link threw a deku nut and went blind for an hour and a half. Navi searched around while Link sat on the ground whining." Hey Link, I found a room we should go to after you can finally regain you sight". "Ok, I can see you now. Hey Navi, what does the deku stick do?". "You put it on fire and light empty torch stands " Navi said....  
  
Following Navi's instructions, Link climbed a vine and jumped a couple gaps on a slim path spiraling up the deku tree. He found a treasure chest and there was a map inside it. Link followed a map to a single room with a deku scrub in it. The deku scrub shot at Link and hit him in his balls. Link swore colorfully and Navi scolded him for his language.... Navi told him how to kill it and Link did gladly. A door behind the scrub unlocked and Link entered.  
  
"Hey Navi, there's a chest over there!!!!"  
  
"Nice find dip wad" Navi mumbled  
  
"What???"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You did too say something liar"  
  
"Just open the chest...."  
  
"Hey, it's a slingshot"  
  
"It's called the fairy slingshot"  
  
"The fairy slingshot...." Link pondered on that for a moment the asked Navi" Why is it called the "Fairy" slingshot"  
  
"Because it was made by fairies. And before you ask you launch seeds not fairies" Navi snapped suddenly  
  
"Oh" Link said disappointedly. He found some seeds in the chest and loaded the slingshot. Since there was no way back he hit a ladder above the entrance. It fell down and Link climbed it and exited to the main area of the tree. Link returned to the area, which he had found the map. He looked at the vine behind the chest. He decided to climb it. Halfway up he got attacked by a skulltula and flew to the bottom of the tree. He crashed through a web he couldn't break before and splashed in a deep stream of water. Link was extremely confused when he saw grates, filtering the water. He looked up at Navi, who was staring at Link.  
  
"Next time you do something stupid, tell me first' Navi said. Link sighed.  
  
He saw a big button on the ground and pressed it. A fire lit up on a torch. Link took out a deku stick lit it with the fire and threw at a web across a shallow path of water and the web lit and burned. Navi stared in astonishment. "How did you know' she asked in a meek voice because Link had done something right.  
  
Link smiled with pride and Navi snickered when he said "I'm not the dimmest bulb you know'....  
  
They walked through a room and there was a door at the other end. Navi told Link to wait here and she would check ahead. Link waited, and waited, and waited. He finally got bored so he entered. There was a object on the ground by the door way.... It was Navi.  
  
Link knew she had passed out. Without her light, she was pretty. A small ponytail, and a not so revealing white dress. But he also thought "What had scared her?' because Navi didn't get scared easily.  
  
Just then he heard something move, something big, very big. He turned around and screamed. "What the Hell is that thing?' he screeched when he saw a huge spider there. "That eye is so ugly he said and he took out his slingshot and shot the eye. The spider cried in agony. Link stabbed it and it died. It was bleeding goo. Link picked up Navi and went to a blue portal and warped in front of the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree revived Navi and talked. The Deku Tree had a story to tell....  
  
A long time ago when Hyrule was a mess, three Goddesses came to restore the land. Din, goddess of power. Nayru, goddess of wisdom. And Faore, goddess of courage. Din shaped the red earth of hyrule. Nayru restored law to the land, putting the color in our land. And Faore made tranquility and making living thing in our land such as the forest. After the three goddess had finished their task they formed a Triangle so to speak. This triangle was named the Triforce. They sealed away the Triforce, in a Sacred Realm so evil could not access this power.  
  
"Link, you are the Hero of Time. You must collect the three spiritual stones and the ocarina of time and head to the temple of time. Take this spiritual stone, a man tried to take but alas, I did not give it to him. He got angry because I did not give it to him so he cast this spell on me. You have destroyed the evil within me, but I was destined to die. Go now and head to Hyrule castle and meet the Princess of Hyrule, she well guide you to your next location.' The Deku Tree said weakly and slowly turned to stone. Link looked at his boots and Navi fought back tears. Link grabbed the stone and left the Deku Tree.  
  
Outside the Entrance Mido and his gang was there waiting.  
  
"So you killed the Deku Tree, eh?' Mido sneered "that's Major felony"...  
  
"Bastard'  
  
Mido snapped his fingers and they closed around him. They threw hiw out of the village and Mido screamed "If you ever come back, we'll kill you!!!!'  
  
Link lowered his head and started to leave. He was fighting tears. As he got to the exit a feminine voice said "So you are leaving, are you?' Link knew that voice, it was Saria. He turned around and the tears streamed down his face. "Here, this will remind you of me, its called the fairy ocarina, I have a identical one.' Link looked at it. All of the pain was to much to handle. He took one last glance at her and ran out of the forest. As he left, he also left behind his childhood and a girl like a sister.........  
  
Please e-mail me and REVIEW!!!! I hope this first chapter is to your liking, it took me 5 days.... 


	2. The Gale Warrior

The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda.... ( I don't own Micheal Jackson either)

Chapter 2: The Gale Warrior

Link was sitting on a log by a little fire he had made. Navi was finding food. Link was still shocked about all that happened. Him, out of hundreds of people had been chosen as Hero of Time. The biggest shock was that he had no choice of leaving his home. He took out something from his pocket It was the Kokiri Emerald, his only reminder of the forest.

Navi saw Link, unaware of any attack. She snuck up behind him and screamed "BOOO'!!!

Link flew up in the air and went flying forward into the fire. He hadn't noticed he was on fire yet. Navi looked at him and snickered. Link then felt a little warm. He looked at his butt and saw that it was on fire. He shot up running in circles screaming. Navi broke out in laughter.

An hour later...

"AHHHHHHH' Link was still screaming running in circles. He had been running so long the ground eroded and he was running in circles five feet deep. After a while he stopped running and sat down.

All he was able to moan was "Leg cramp"....

After a while Link got out of the hole and laid in the grass. Navi flew over beside him. Link grabbed her and threw her over by the fire. Navi came back and said for him to get some rest. Link agreed happily and immediately started snoring. Navi stayed up for a while thinking. After a while she too craved sleep and flew down near Link and slept.

Link woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a noise. He looked around and heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. Link got up and drew his sword. " Who's out there'. No reply. Link crept closer and jumped in the bush. Nothing was there. He turned towards camp and saw someone his size, sitting there. Link rushed over quietly and put his sword to the figures throat. The figure (to Links amazement) started floating and turned around. A boy with black hair sticking up like a manga character was the figure. He had a Red and silver shield, Silver armor and a Red cape, Boots Like Links, Brown eyes that would rival the trunks of the healthiest trees in the forest and a Helmet, covering all but his eyes.

"I am Kolia, a warrior from the east. I come to help you on your quest'

"Okaaaaaaaaayy, but how did you know I was on a quest'

"I have my ways'....

The next day the dynamic duo and the mysterious warrior left the woods and entered Hyrule Field.

"Wow, what a big field....' Link said

"Hello Link' said a voice. Link whipped around and found a talking owl sitting on a branch. "I am Kaepora Gaebora, A stupid talking owl, which I was sent from the heavens to give you useless clues that will drive you crazy' the owl took a breath and started "La de dah blah blah blah in a horse is a ta de dah'....

"Make it stop' Link pleaded

"I can help' Kolia raised his hand and shot a blast of light into Kaepora mouth. Kaepora transformed into Michael Jackson.

"AHHHH, CHILD MOLESTER!!!' Link screamed

Just then a tribe of Indians came up and took him away. Link was terribly confused.

"I win' Kolia raised his hand in victory.

They continued on their journey to Zelda. Kolia had whistled and a horse appeared. Link was envious of Kolia's powers. They walked for a long time. Link had several bathroom breaks. Navi finally got mad and attacked Link. Link got the worst of her fury. The finally reached the gate and saw that it was closed. "Let us in' Link yelled. A head appeared and said no. Link and the head argued for some hours and Kolia and Navi were bored. Kolia hatched a plan. He shot an energy blast at the wall making a hole in it. "That's you if you don't let us in' Link shouted "One second' the guard spoke. The gate dropped down with a deafening thud.

They entered Hyrule market. Link thought it was amazing. He hopped around joyfully until a girl chasing a cucco knocked him down.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry' the girl spoke

"That's okay, it was an accident.' Link replied "I'm Link'

"Malon's my name' She said cheerfully "Why are you in the market, you look so different from people'.

"Oh, he's heading to the castle' Navi butted in, apparently annoyed at Link for hopping like a bunny.

"Ok, by the way can you find my dad, he left to deliver milk and I'm afraid he fell asleep on the job again' Malon said sheepishly.

"Can do' Link said, and with that Link, Navi, and Kolia left for the castle. Link saw a guard at the gate and decided to see if he could brownnose in. He couldn't. So he took out a bundle of rupees and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change' Link said and walked through "Of course' the guard said cheerfully. Link had to sneak by the other guards and that wasn't easy. After a long time they all got there. Navi started talking. "You know, this hero stuff isn't that bad' She said cheerfully. Link glanced at Kolia and muttered" Coffee'. "What did you say?' Navi screamed. Kolia chuckled. They dropped in the moat to avoid being seen. At the end of the moat they climbed up to find a surprise.

"Whoa, what is that thing" Link screamed.

"It looks like Mido's breakfast' Navi said loudly.

Kolia just stared at it. Then it moved.

"AHHHH, It's alive'!!! Link hollered.

Link went over to it and pushed in the moat.

Kolia laughed and said "Link, that was Malon's dad'

"It was?' Link Uttered in disbelief

Navi and Kolia started laughing

They crawled through a hole on the other side of the moat. There were tons of guards. Kolia made the group invisible and they carried on. Link did tricks on the guards on the way, occasionally pulling ones pants down. They finally reached a guardless courtyard with a girl peeking through a window at the far end. Kolia shut off the invisibility. Link walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and shrieked. Link fell back in shock from the noise. She saw him and suddenly said "Who the hell are you?'. Link was taken aback at the young girl's language but said "I'm Link, the hero of time'.

She stared at him then laughed and said "Impa said some fairy boy would come, but I thought she was lying'

"Well I'm real toots' Link said

"Um, I don't know if you do, but do you have a spiritual stone?'

"You mean the Kokiri Emerald?' Link took out the Emerald and showed it to her

"Oh you do! Great! But we still need two others."

"I'll get them, by the way, do you have a name?'

"Of course she does idiot' Navi screamed in his ear

"Zelda, Princess Zelda'

"Ok, well I think Navi will help us with the stones, right Kolia?'

"Right'

"Wait, take this letter, it may help get past some guards'

"Ok Zel, were going, bye' Link said cheerfully

Link headed to the exit and started leaving when a white haired woman appeared.

"Hold it, you forgot to tell something to them Zelda'

Link turned around and yelled to Zelda "Impa?'

Zelda nodded her head

Impa spoke "This song will help you on your quest' then she played a song on a harp. Link repeated what Impa did. After the song ended, Impa said " that's Zelda's lullaby, passed on in the royal family. Link nodded. Impa led them out and reminded Link, no pitstops.

They headed into the market. Malon ran up to Link. "Did you find him?'

Link shook his head. Kolia chuckled. Navi remembered the moat incident. They walked away from the market into the field and burst out in laughter.

Navi, close to tears said "Of course we didn't find him'

"Well, I thought it was a lump of stuff' Link said

"Oh shut up you two, let's go its dark out already' Kolia ordered

"Huh? It is?' Link said. Kolia was right, it was dark out. They left the market for Kakariko. Link encountered some stalchildren, as Navi said. "Its time to duel!' Link shouted. Navi stared at him. Link sheepishly said "I always wanted to say that'

They finally reached Kakariko Village. Link and Navi immediately checked in at the hotel. Kolia sighed. Kolia told Link he's heading to his room. Link nodded.

After settling at the hotel, Navi and Link went out to eat at the bazaar.

An hour later....

Link and Navi return home in a sad state. Navi drunk and Link all beat up from bar fights. They decided to go to their rooms and sleep. Link tossed and turned at night. Without Saria's stories it was a restless night. Navi peeked in. "Night Link, it's a long day tommorow.....'

I'm so sorry for being so slow for this chapter. I'm guess I'm slacking off w/o reviews. And Mcheex (sorry if its spelled) Thanks for the review. This chapter is kind of strange. Please no flames. By the way, Kolia is me in the story, ok? Please R&R. Next chappie will come soon.


	3. That's a goron?

The Legend of Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Michael Jackson, Teletubbies, or Old Faithful....

Chapter 3: That's a Goron???

Link and Navi still were asleep at the hotel. Navi had taken Link's cap and used it as a bed and a blanket. Link was laying on the bed face down. You could tell he was having a really bad dream when he screamed in his sleep " EVIL TELETUBBIES!!'. Just then the door burst open and three guards ran in. The leader just screamed "Get the Hell out of here!!!!". Link shot out of his bed. Although disturbed by the rude announcement, Link got dressed, grabbed Navi, and hurried down the stairs and out the door. Once Link had cleared the door he stuffed Navi in his pocket and turned around. The hotel burst into flames. All the people staying there just stared blankly at the hotel. Link was relieved and confused at the same time. He was relieved the guards had woken him up and told him to get out, but how did they know that was going to happen, and why did the inmates look like this was every day? He took a step back and glanced at the sign beside him. It read "The Old Faithful Inn'. Link realized the answers to all the questions he had just asked himself inside. Link sighed and sat down.

Navi had just woken up. She felt dazed. She stood up and looked around. Everything was green. Where was Link, Kolia, the Inn, everything!?! Navi jumped up, kicked, punched, or slapped all the green, but it had no effect.

Link glanced at his pocket. It was moving all over the place. He knew Navi was in there so he stuck his hand in to grab her, when someone, or something bit his finger. Link screamed. "Mini Teletubbie!!!'.

Navi heard Link's voice and shouted to him. "Link, help! I'm stuck in a giant vortex of green!!!!"

Link realized what bit him and snickered. "Don't Worry Navi' He said heroically "I'll save you!!'. He reached into his pocket and pulled Navi out.

" YAY, I'M SAVED' Navi shouted and did a little jig on Link's hand. Link just laughed.

Navi told Link that last night she found out what the next thing they had to do. Since it was private Link and Navi went over to a crate by a wall where no one was and talked.

" Link, we need to go to Death Mountain and get the Goron's Ruby, the second spiritual stone' Navi said solomenly.

" A Goron?' Link asked without a doubt, not knowing what a Goron is.

" Its Like a Zora, but it has different features' Navi answered

" A Zora?' Link asked without a doubt, not knowing what a Zora is.

" It's like a Goron, but it has different features' Navi answered

" A Goron?' Link asked once again

Navi sighed and sat down on the crate, trying to figure out how to word it.

A flash appeared and a figure stepped forth from it. Link stepped back a little bit but sighed when he saw the figures face. Kolia ran up to Link and Navi from where the flash had been.

" Hey guys, we should get going, havoc is striking Goron City. We got hurry up the mountains. Ganondorf started a famine in the City, and the Goron's are starving and will start dying if we don't help"

" A Goron?' Link asked

" Shut up' Navi said obviously annoyed

Kolia started running to the gate that led to Death Mountain, passing the Baazar.

"C'mon!!'

Link and Navi ran as fast as they possibly could to the gate, where Kolia was already arguing with the Hylian Guard.

" But the Gorons will die if we don't hurry!!'

" I could really care less for the Gorons, you are not getting in!!'

" Urrrrrgh, to heck with this"

Kolia shot a large blast of light into the guards open mouth. The guard screamed and then turned into Michael Jackson.

"AHHHHHH, CHILD MOLESTER' Link screamed.

Just then a tribe of Indians came and took Michael Jackson away.

Navi sighed

They walked through the gates, and continued on their path to Goron City.

Kolia and Navi walked slowly, casually chatting about what had been going on the last few hours. Link thought their pace was too slow and sprinted way far ahead. "Slowpokes!' He yelled back teasingly. Just then Link went flying off the mountain from getting hit by a large boulder like U.F.O. Kolia fell down laughing and Navi went hysterical. After they regained posture they headed up to U.F.O which in fact was a speeding Goron. Kolia talked to the Goron, while waiting for Link to come back up the mountain.

An hour later........

"Hey Kolia, Link's coming' Navi reported.

And she was right. Link was crawling up the mountain path, with all of his limbs pretty much broken.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,' Link whined

Kolia laughed, then walked up to Link. Link stopped crawling and rolled over on to his back and laid there. "Link, I'm going to heal you with my powers so you can at least walk. This won't hurt one bit'.

Screams of Immense pain were heard

"You idiot, you said it wouldn't hurt'

"Well, if I hadn't said that, you would never have let me touch you, let alone heal you. Besides, you can walk now'

"Walk??? I went through all that pain just for you to make me be able to walk?'

"Well if you don't appreciate me healing you'

"APPRECIATE???'

Navi put on some earplugs while waiting for the argument to end.

Some hours later....

The fight had finally ended with Kolia winning by threatening Link to turn him into Michael Jackson. Kolia walked over to the Goron talked for a little bit, the walked back to Link. "Link, this is a Goron, a mountain dweller'.

"That's a Goron?' Link asked "Its kind of fat'

The Goron stood up. He smiled at Link, then punched him off the mountain. Since Kolia knew it would be a long time, He pulled out a deck of cards....

Meanwhile....

"Gorons, I hate stupid Gorons, stupid ugly Gorons' Link moaned. He was crawling up the mountain, again. He crawled for a long time. After awhile he got tired ad laid on the ground. Just then a bunch of spiders surrounded him. Link grabbed his sword and hit them with the hilt, knocking them out. He regained strength and continued crawling. After a long time he heard voices. It was Kolia and the others. He kept crawling and sighed with relief when he saw Kolia with the others.

"Got any threes?' Navi asked

"Go Fish ' the Goron replied

Kolia spotted Link

"Ohhhhhhh, Link, you're back'

Navi and the Goron understood what Kolia was hinting to. They all put their cards behind their backs. But Navi couldn't hold her cards to good and one slipped and fell to the ground. The Goron grabbed the card to avoid Link from seeing it, but it was to late, Link had seen it. Link started screaming and yelling. Kolia stood up and walked over to Link and rose his hand.

"What are you doing, no, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'

Screams of Immense pain were heard

"Why the Hell did you do that again??'

"For fun'

"For FUN???'

Navi laughed. She was getting used to Kolia and Link constantly arguing. They left the Goron after finally finishing fighting. Kolia led the way while Navi floated close behind. Link took up the rear limping slowly. Kolia ran ahead so Link and Navi would hurry. They did. Navi caught up easily but Link went to fast and fell facedown. Link started moaning. Kolia noticed he was moaning and turned around and walked towards him to help when a blinding flash of black light went. A man with orange hair walked forward.

"Ganondorf' Kolia spat

"Ah, its Kolia, my, my you have grown'

"SHUT UP. LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Memories are haunting aren't they'

" SHUT UP!!!!'

"Look Kolia, all I want is the boy' Ganondorf said indicating Link

"Over my dead body'

"That can be arranged'

"You, you Bastard, You will die, I will avenge my family'

"My, such big words for a little boy" Ganondorf drew his scimitar

"Bring it on' Kolia drew his sword and attacked" DIE!!'

Ganondorf blocked that attack. The fighting went on for what seemed forever until Kolia slipped.

"Now, you shall die like the others' Ganondorf grabbed Kolia by his neck and held him high. Kolia struggled to get loose but Ganondorf had him.

"Kolia!!' Link screamed he had gotten up during the middle of the battle. Ganondorf looked at Link and smacked him in the face, sending Link flying into the wall.

"Link!!' Navi screamed. She had been so nervous, she decided to hide behind a rock.

" Say goodbye to your friend'

A tear dropped from Link's face. He was bleeding at the mouth.

" Damn you Ganondorf'

"Don't worry Link, I'll be back for you soon. Ha ha ha '

Another blinding flash went and Ganondorf and Kolia were gone.

Tears flew from Link's face onto the ground. He was in a state of shock. He fell to his knees and screamed "KOLIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!!!"

Well, how was it? Kind of angsty, I know but it happens. Scratch the me playing Kolia, He's just a normal character. People, Reviews need to come, or this story might stop updating. So R&R This story. See you next chapter......


	4. A Lost Song

The Legend of Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Lemony Snicket proved sayings and anything else that isn't mine

Chapter 4: A lost song....

Link sank to his knees. He couldn't believe it, Kolia, his guide and new friend was gone. Link knew that Ganondorf would kill Kolia. Ganondorf didn't try during the battle with Kolia, he was merely toying with him. Although Linkhad only known Kolia for a couple of days, it seemed that he had known him for almost an eternity. A knot of hatred formed in Link's stomach. He will kill Ganondorf for what he did, he will pay. Zelda had warned Link about how evil Ganondorf was and that she believed he would destroy Hyrule, but Link had taken it as a petty comment, but know he saw the evil within Ganondorf. Because of his ignorance, Kolia would die, it was all his fault. A tear soared from his face to the ground with solemn significance.

Link ran his finger around the rim of a puddle of blood. His blood. He had known that he had been bleeding, but the injury from the battle was severe, so Link had not wiped the blood from his mouth. He slammed his hand on the ground, splattering blood all over him and Navi.

"Damn you Ganondorf' Link shouted out to no one in particular

Navi was still in shock. She hadn't really been fond of Kolia, but now, that he was gone she realized that Kolia was vital to the quest. Navi tried to talk but her voice was so faint. She spoke as if she whispered.

"Fayore, where are you' Navi whispered "The Deku Tree always said you were here to guide us, so where are you'....

Link glanced at Navi. He heard what Navi had said, and she was right. The Deku Tree had always said Fayore would look out for them. Where was she? Link stood up. He rubbed the back of his head. It was sore from hitting the wall.

"Well, I think should get going Navi. We still have to get two spiritual stones and head back to Zelda'

"You're right, we need to go. The entrance to Goron City is right there' Navi said, indicating a large entrance

"How did you know that?'

", I looked at the sign retard...'

"Oh... heh-heh'

Link limped into the entrance with Navi floating right behind him. It was pitch black, the only light Link could see was Navi and a dim lit entrance to the right. Link turned towards the entrance and started sprinting to it. He stumbled on a rock and flew to the ground, hurting his leg.

"Shit, I think I just broke my leg'

"Here, I'll look ahead while you rest, if I find something I'll holler'

"Fine, I'll just sit here'

Navi floated down the entrance, which was in fact was a lousy staircase, which in this case it could mean that it is just a staircase, or a badly kept staircase, but could not mean it was lousy as in infested with lice. Navi floated out of a nearby exit entering what looked like a market or the center of Goron City. She noticed that bombs were growing on the walls.

"Whoa, this is so cool'

"Now really, is it that strange?' a mysterious voice said

It was a familiar voice Navi thought. "No, NO IT'S THE OWL, LINK, HELP!!!'

The owl of doom and despair, Kaepora Gaebora took a deep breath and started. "Now, listen to version 2.0 of my evil babbling, and a one and a two and a one two three four, blah, blah, blah duh in a ta de dada , ra huzza nana....'

"Make is stop!!' Navi pleaded

Just then an object, a large boulder like object smashed on top of Kaepora, most likely killing the evil owl. Navi stared in awe as the thing got up an introduced it self. As it started talking, Link flew to the ground next to Navi, landing face first in the ground.

" And that's the story' the goron finished

Link got up and dusted himself off. He pulled out his sword and chopped the goron's head off. "I wouldn't have done that but he pushed me to far' Link said indicating the pile of gardening magazines the goron had been reading out loud. Navi snickered.

The two of them walked towards a blocked door just ahead of them. Link read the carpet out loud "Got Milk?'. Link was confused, so he decided to sidestep to the other door next to that one. Once again he read the carpet " Indicate that you are the royal messenger and you shall be granted entrance.

"I know what do!', and with that Link played Zelda's lullaby

The door opened and Link and Navi entered. Link crept in silently looking to his left and right. He entered a large room and got up to find a goron standing there.

"Who the hell are you?' the goron said

"Well, we are the royal messengers and we came to get the goron's ruby'

"You can't have it, I already said no to the other man, then he blocked of our cave and filled it with the damned dodongos. No!'

"Man, what so I have to do to ge...' Link stopped on the middle of his tracks. He had heard it, that song, Saria played it, he was sure of it.

The goron stared at Link as Link dashed out the door with Navi on his tail.

"Link! What are you doing?'

"Its Saria, I hear her'

Link skidded to a halt where boulders blocked his path.

"Damn it, there's no way through' Link said. He looked the plant next to him. That was it, he would hit the plant with his sword. Link drew his sword and slashed the plant. It blew up causing a chain reaction, blowing up the boulder and a few other plants. Link sheathed his sword and ran forward.

Link kept running and everything was changing. It was getting greener and the music was getting louder. Link stumbled on a root and rolled down a hill and into a lake. He swam back to the edge and climbed out. He remembered this place somehow.

"The Kokiri forest' he said in awe

He got up and listened to the music. It was beautiful, it was Saria's song. He had lost Navi a long time ago. He walked towards the Sacred Meadow, where Link had a feeling Saria was. He entered the meadow to find the maze to the shrine barred. Link had an eerie feeling about this place. He turned around.

"Oh crap' Link said as a pack of white wolfos closed in on him. He unsheathed his sword. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Link stabbed the first wolfos in the head killing it. He got another one in the knee. Once there was only one left, he jumped on top of it sticking his sword in its throat. He heard a creaking noise behind him. The bars were gone.

"That was strange'

Link went into the maze. A nut flew past his head. He whipped his head to where it came from. A deku scrub. "I hate these things'. Link took out his shield and hid behind it. He deflected the next nut that it shot back at it, killing it. He continued the maze gradually killing more and more scrubs. When he exited the maze he killed about 68 scrubs.

"Go Link, Go Link, it your birthday, its your birthday' Link chanted to himself

He sprinted straight ahead dodging a few scrubs and halted at the meadow.

"Saria?' Link said. His voice was shaking and his eyes were watering

"Link?' Saria said

Saria dropped her ocarina and ran for Link. The two embraced for a bit, still in shock that they are saw each other. After a while they sat down on a log and started a fire.

"So, where's Navi?'

"I lost her in the woods'

"Oh' Saria replied. Then she pulled out her ocarina. The whole forest seemed to calm as she played.

"Saria, can you teach me that song?'

Saria nodded and played it slowly, and Link played with her.

"Hey Saria what is that song called?'

"A lost song'...........

Hey peoples! I'm so sorry it took forever, but 7th grade caught up to me . I'll try to bring them in a little faster. And people, you gotta read A.J. Talons work, he is a genius!


End file.
